Grab Your Garlic!
by Tterit
Summary: Beast Boy suspects that Raven's new boyfriend is a vampire, and of course Raven suspects that Beast Boy is an idiot who watches to much T.V. Slight BBxRae. Rated T for violence, vampires, and violent vampires!


(Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, would be cool, but I don't.)

Well, here it is; my paranormal-horror-comedy-romance.

* * *

It was 4am and still the city was not asleep, but the Titans were until: "Trouble!" Robin yelled. "Who is it?" Beast Boy asked. "Mumbo," the boy wonder stated. "Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"I believe she is on the date with her friendboy," Starfire said. "Wait! Do you mean boyfriend? Does Raven have a boyfriend?" BB asked shocked. "I believe so, his name is Arnold" Star responded. "Arnold? Seriously, what kind of a name is that?" BB laughed. "Who are you to judge Garfield?" Cyborg asked smirking; this shut BB right up and made his ears droop.

"Who goes on a date at 4 in the morning anyway?" Beast Boy asked. "Come on Titans we need to get going!" Robin ordered.

* * *

After coming back from kicking Mumbo's butt, the Titans were all gathered in the main room, well all except Beast Boy.

"Raven how was your date?" Cyborg teased. "Fine, I assume that Starfire told you," Raven said. "I did Raven; did you wish for me not to?" Star asked.

"No it's fine, actually I want to ask you guys something, do you want to meet him?" Raven asked.

"Oh very, very much!" "Sounds fun," "Sure Raven," was the round of answers. "What about BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh…please, don't tell him that I'm letting you meet him. I don't want Beast Boy to because he'd just embarrass me at the party," Raven answered. "Party?" Robin asked. "Yeah, you'll meet him at the party he's throwing," Rae revealed. "Cool," Cy said.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was standing in the hall listening to their interesting conversation, with his super-sensitive hearing. "He'd just embarrass me at the party," Raven said.

How could she say that? How could she just not invite him? He wouldn't have embarrassed her! He swore to himself that he would get revenge; he would go to that party and embarrass that mage like no other!

* * *

At the party there were lots and lots of teens; and the décor was dark and dreary.

"Wow, this place is eccentric," Robin said starring around. "Titans, meet Arnold," Raven said motioning to a pale boy with dark brown hair and deep almond eyes, anyone could tell that he was handsome.

"Hello, Raven's friendboy Arnold!" Starfire announced smiling. "That's Starfire, that's Robin, and he's Cyborg," said Raven finishing up with the introductions. "Hi," Arnold said abruptly.

"Hey Raven do you want me to go get you some punch?" the brunet teen asked. "Sure, thanks," Raven said with a shy smile. "He seems nice," Cy said. "Yeah," Rae agreed.

BB saw this as the perfect time for ultimate embarrassment, he quickly shape-shifted from a spider back to a human. Arnold jumped back startled, as the green boy jumped in front of him out of nowhere.

"Oh, you should be afraid, very afraid!" the changeling stated smirking evilly. "What are you?" Arnold asked starring at the strange green teen. "I'm Beast Boy." "Who?" he asked confused.

"Beast Boy, I'm a Teen Titan like Raven," BB said confused at the teen's confusion. "But I just met all 4 Titans! And you aren't one of them!" Arnold shouted. "What! There are 5 Titans; did Rae say that there were only 4?" BB asked hurt.

"Yeah, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin. She talks about them a lot." "She talks about everyone a lot, but never mentions me," BB realized now heartbroken. He no longer felt like embarrassing Rae he felt like going home and moping, maybe even crying. How could Raven hate him **that** much?

BB started to walk away, but since he was deep in thought didn't pay much attention to where he was going so he bumped into the punch table. It then fell over onto its side and the punch flew landing directly on a pretty young party goers head.

"Ahhh! Why did you do that my dress is ruined!" she screamed glaring at BB, and if looks could kill Beast Boy would be in his grave. "Oh no I'm so sorry!" BB shouted. "What a klutz, you weren't even invited to this party! That's it leave!" Arnold shouted pointing at the exit. BB left feeling like an idiot.

"Hey Raven sorry I couldn't get you any punch, some green idiot party-crasher knocked over the table and spilled the punch on Katie's head," Arnold ranted laughing. Raven felt sick, she knew who the green idiot was and he had done exactly what she thought he would do.

"Hello friend Raven this party is most enjoyable!" Star exclaimed happily. "Booyah!" Cyborg called walking towards the girls. "This party is great ya'll!" "Hey Raven do you want to dance?" Arnold asked in a soft voice. "Sure," Rae said and then they danced till it was time to go back to the tower.

* * *

Beast Boy had made the decision to snub Raven. He wasn't in the mood to act like nothing had happened, so he wasn't going to. "Hey, BB" Cy said as BB walked into the main room. "Hey, Cy." "Yo, BB why have you been acting weird lately?" Cyborg asked confused.

"I haven't been acting weird, what are you talking about?" BB asked smiling awkwardly. "Yeah you've been staying in your room more often, making less jokes, and heck you're even talking less!" "Cyborg I am just mad at Raven." BB sighed. "Why, what'd she do?" Cy asked. "Oh don't act like you don't know," BB sputtered angrily.

"I don't!" Cyborg said holding up his hands in innocence. "Oh, and I suppose that you didn't even notice that Rae didn't invite me to her little party huh? And she told Arnold about everyone, but didn't even mention me to him once!" BB spewed. "How did you find out about the party?" Cy asked.

"I heard you guys talking about it and how Raven didn't want me to go so I followed you guys there." BB said deciding not to mention his klutz moment. "Oh B I'm sorry," Cy apologized. "Thanks."

* * *

In the common room Raven was reading a book, everyone else was doing who knows what. Then Beast Boy walked in, Raven had noticed a change to the boy, he was mad at her, she knew it, but she didn't care she was mad at him too. "Get over it!" she finally yelled setting down her book.

"No! You told Arnold about, everyone but me! And then you didn't invite me to meet him! What'd I ever do to make you hate me so much?" BB asked angrily and sadly all at the same time. "I didn't invite you because I knew you'd embarrass me! I didn't tell Arnold about you because I knew that I couldn't invite you and I knew it would be weird if I told him about you and you weren't there," she screamed.

"Whatever," BB said rolling his eyes, "I wasn't going to embarrass you!" "But, you already did! You think dumping punch on Katie was perfectly fine?" Rae asked. BB opened his mouth to protest, but closed it once he realized that she was right.

So he left.

* * *

"You look so handsome Arnold," Raven said to her boyfriend on their date to the park. Behind a bush Beast Boy rolled his eyes, a habit which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

"And you are as beautiful as a black rose of despair," Arnold said gently._ 'Black rose of despair' what the heck? _BB thought. _What girl wants to be called that? Raven._

_Why are their dates always at night, when it's pitch black? _BB wondered. "Shall we go to dinner my darling?" Arn asked, standing up from the bench and holding out his hand to escort her. "We shall," Raven said smiling as she took his hand.

Raven and Arnold were sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant looking at the menu. Beast Boy had followed them and was hiding underneath a neighboring table. "Raven dear what shall we order?" Arn asked.

"What about the garlic bread?" Rae asked. "Uhhhhh! No!" Arnold screeched horrified. "What? Okay well what about jalapeno bites?" Raven asked. "Whatever you want my dearest meat cube," Arn said tickling Ravens chin.

_MEAT CUBE where is this guy getting this? _BB thought. Raven and Arnold finished there jalapeno appetizer and moved on to eating a steak. While they were eating it a couple sat down at BB hiding spot. They started laughing loudly and then the woman started swinging her leg every time she did she kicked him. "Uhh…" Beast Boy groaned after an especially hard kick. He made a decision to change into a mouse to avoid being kicked.

"Well my sweet cherry vine I must depart, because soon the sun shall arise. Farewell," Arn said sounding like he came straight from medieval times. "Bye," Raven muttered, sad the date was over.

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting outside on the roof; he had been having troubles sleeping. He saw Arnold far away in distance walking, so far away that if he wasn't part animal he wouldn't have seen him. "Oh great Arnold has returned to go on another date with his beloved 'meat cube'," BB whispered to himself annoyed.

But Arnold wasn't coming to the tower and BB soon realized that and made the split decision to see where he was really going. Beast Boy followed him through the city, Arn was walking fast his eyes were darting back and forth. _Neurotic much? _BB thought.

All of a sudden Beast Boy watched as he grabbed a random woman off the street and bit her neck. BB muffled a scream, and Arnold muffled his victim's screams. He's_ sucking her blood! _Beast Boy realized horrified. Arnold dropped the woman and ran away. BB wanted to follow him, but he had a bigger problem to deal with. "Are you okay?" he asked running to the woman's aid. "What was that?" she asked gasping for air.

BB turned into a pterodactyl and flew her to the hospital. When he left his mind was still flying, it kept repeating the same message over and over. _Arnold's a vampire. Arnold's a vampire. Arnold's a vampire._

* * *

"Beast Boy where were you? Control Freak attacked while you were gone," Robin lectured. "Oh did he that's good," BB said shaken. "Yo B you okay? You look well… pale," Cy stated worried. Beast Boy stared up at him eyes watering. "No, no I'm not. Where's Raven?" "I'm right here," she said stepping forward.

"Raven Arnold is a vampire, I followed him and he bit a woman and sucked her blood. She's okay, but your boyfriend is a vampire!" BB screamed.

"You can't be serious, you expect me to believe that? You need to stop watching so many scary movies,' Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Fine don't believe me, but when he strikes don't say I didn't try to save you," BB said walking to his room.

* * *

Raven was on another date with Arnold, they were at the park again. "Sweet Raven, I love you," Arn said. "I love you too," the mage replied. "I think that it is time that you join me," he said. "Where?" Raven asked innocently. Then Arnold leaned down and attempted to bite Rae, she kicked him. "What are you doing?" she screamed. "You must be a vampire so that we may be together," he said yet again attempting to bite the mage. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she screamed attacking, but he was fast and powerful.

Out of nowhere a lion tackled the vampire. "Beast Boy!" Raven yelled glad for once that the troublemaker had followed her. She watched the two fight and assisted BB in the Arnolds demise.

Eventually Arn jumped up and started running away, apparently vampires have super speed. "I love you Raven I'll be back!" Arnold called running.

"Oh Beast Boy I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I'm sorry I treated you so bad. You saved my life today, thank you," Raven said starring at her companion. "Don't mention it," he said. "Seriously don't mention it; I don't want Robin knowing we let a vampire get away." "Deal," Rae said smiling, "I should have known something was wrong with him when he called me a meat cube of despair." They both laughed and started walking home.

* * *

Will Arnold come back in a sequel? IDK! Whelp hope you liked that little ditty. Please review, thanks!


End file.
